Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting module, and particularly relates to a light emitting module having a good heat dissipation effect and capable of reducing a risk of circuit break.
Description of Related Art
Generally, when a light emitting diode (LED) emits a light with a high luminance, a large amount of heat is produced. If the heat cannot escape and is accumulated in the LED, a temperature of the LED is continuously increased. In this case, the luminance of the LED is probably decreased due to overheat and a service life of the LED is decreased, or even the LED is permanently damaged. Therefore, a current light source module adopting the LEDs is generally configured with a heat sink to dissipate the heat of the LEDs.
However, in the conventional LED light source module, the LEDs are respectively configured on a circuit board after package cutting, and serial-parallel connections of the LEDs are implemented through an existing circuit layout of the circuit board, and then the circuit board carrying the LEDs is disposed on the heat sink. However, after the circuit layout on the circuit board is completed, the serial-parallel connections of the LEDs cannot be easily modified, which is lack of flexibility in application. Moreover, since the circuit board is generally configured with an insulation layer to achieve an insulation effect between different circuit layers, as the insulation layer is a poor conductor of heat, a rate that the heat of the LEDs is conducted to the heat sink through the circuit board is adversely influenced, which decreases heat dissipation efficiency of the LED light source module.